


Chasing cars

by MakeMeLoveCandy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football player Marco Bodt, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, musician jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeMeLoveCandy/pseuds/MakeMeLoveCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And really, the game wasn't in Jean's interest at all. He had been dragged by his friends to this stupid place where he was doomed to an eternity of obnoxious hormonal teenage girls and greasy fast food that smelled awful. He could swear nothing caught his eye, not even the flustered lanky boy with pitch black hair and flushed cheeks that accentuated the brownish freckles scattered over his face. Well, maybe that wasn't totally true. </p><p>Or the one in where Jean meets Marco at a football game and has a hard time trying to convice his friends (and himself) that he is straight, even though he knows he's balls deep. Pun intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soccer and freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> I want to apologize for any spelling, grammar or whatever mistake that you may find. I may speak english really fluently and may be able to write things in english, but it's not my mother tounge so, even if I check plenty of times and I try to be really, really careful, there may be some. So I'm really sorry for that! If you find one, don't be afraid to tell me. You'd really help me to improve :)  
> This is the first Jeanmarco fic I've ever writen, and the first fic I publish in AO3, so I don't know if I'm doing things right or what.  
> Now, I want to thank my amaaaaazing bro, [rainbowharry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowharry/pseuds/rainbowharry) for planning the story with me and helping me to edit it and all that. Yay!  
> Tell me what you thought about this chapter! I'm not that proud of it, I know I could have done better, so I hope next chapter is not as shitty as this one.  
> Next chapters will probably be longer than this one!  
> Thanks for reading and sorry for this long rant! Stay awesome! x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Don't stop, ready or not,_   
>  _It's such a long way, away from the top,_   
>  _And I know,_   
>  _That you'll be there to catch me if I stumble down this road..._   
>  Bail me out, All Time Low

Nobody understood how Connie had managed to get Jean out of his room to watch a soccer game. Not only he didn’t even know what the game consisted of, but also he wasn’t a big fan of anything that envolved social interaction. However, it was kind of endurable-

“Fuck!” He cursed, when a short girl dropped her drink all over his jeans. She shoot him an apologetic look, and then returned her attention back to the game.

... This was a fucking nightmare. The worst thing was that he wasn’t even able to go back to his room and change, because he had promised Connie and Sasha he would watch the whole game with them.  And Jean was a man who stuck to his word, or, at least, he tried. He wished he was more of an asshole, so he could just stand up and never ever return to this hell. How could people enjoy this? Unbearable girls screaming a sweaty guy’s name while he ran after a ball. What was the point of it? Why did he do that? Was he going to save the world if he could stop the other team from touching it? And what was that smell? It was like… vomit mixed with rotten french fries.

“Man, change that face!” Connie, his roommate, laughed. “What’s the problem? Aren’t there any hot guys to stare at in the field?”

Sasha couldn’t help but smirk and, imitating Jean’s voice, said: “No homo though.” Then both of them  burst into a fist of goofy giggles while Jean glared at them.

“Could you both shut up for a minute or two or forever?” He snapped, making the pair laugh even harder.

Jean sighed and focused on the field, as if he could force himself to really enjoy the match. His eyes wandered through it, trying to catch something interesting to watch. Until he spotted him.

Okay, that sounded really gay, and Jean was definitely straight. He just happened to see an, erm, ‘fine’ guy sitting on the bench who caught his attention. He didn’t seem to be having a better time than him, probably because he wasn’t playing, and that saddened Jean a little. Why couldn’t the coach make everyone play? Maybe you are not good enough to be there the whole time, but at least you deserved a chance, right?

He seemed to be Jean’s age or so. At least a thousand freckles were scattered all over his cheeks; he couldn’t quite catch his eyes’ colour, but they seemed to match his dark hair. He had a sad smile plastered on his face, which made it quite obvious he wasn’t enjoying himself on the bench.

Jean didn’t know why, but the guy caused a weird effect on him. It wasn’t the typical warmth you feel on your chest when you see the love of your life for the first time, nor something uncomfortable in his pants… it was just as if he needed to talk to him; he wanted to run over to where he was sitting and make him laugh until that gloomy look from his face vanished forever.

He slapped himself.

“… Are you alright, man?” His roommate was staring at him, concerned, but with a funny look on his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just… tired, I guess.” Jean had the skill to lie smoothly. When he was six, he had convinced all of his classmates that he was an alien. He had inherited that from his mother.

“Do you want to go back to our room? I don’t mind. There’s plenty of other games we can come to.”

The thought of having to survive to this any other time had Jean shaking his head franatically. “I’m just stressed. This will make me feel better.” Yeah, sure.

Sasha was about to say something when, all of a sudden, a high-pitched whistle made her shut up, and then everyone was cheering, clapping and screaming. Jean felt like a little child lost in the middle of the supermarket. He assumed the match had finished and that their team had won, but couldn’t get why was everyone so ecstatic because of it.

His friends told him to get up and follow them to the exit, so he did just that, trying no to step on any food leftover or  to turn around and look for any signs of the freckled guy.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes after getting back to his dorm, Jean found himself texting his english classmate, Reiner. What he was about to do was the supidest thing he could ever think of, mainly because if he found out his real intentions, he would tease him forever. Yeah… Reiner was a good friend, don’t get him wrong; the thing was that he was constantly molesting other where he knew it made them sick.

Anyway, Jean had nothing to worry about. He wasn’t comitting a crime. He just needed to satisfy his curiosity, that’s all.

**To: Reiner**

**Hey**

**I need you to tell me something**

**19:23**

It was just a few seconds later when his phone buzzed in his hands.

**From: Reiner**

**what do u need**

**19:23**

**To: Reiner**

**Theres a guy in your team that i think i’ve seen before**

**19:24**

**From: Reiner**

**so?**

**19:24**

**To: Reiner**

**I want to know his name**

**Just to know if he’s the one that i think he is**

**19:25**

**From: Reiner**

**youre so gay**

**19:26**

Jean glared at his phone’s screen. What was with this guy?

**To: Reiner**

**Shut the fuck up and help me**

**19:28**

**From: Reiner**

**lmao jk man**

**describe him to me**

**19:29**

**To: Reiner**

**You are a fucking asshole**

**He was in the bench**

**And he has freckles on his cheeks**

**Like a thousand**

**And he has dark hair**

**Idk if thats useful**

**19:31**

**From: Reiner**

**omg**

**19:34**

**To: Reiner**

**What?**

**19:34**

**From: Reiner**

**that’s Marco**

**Marco Bodt**

**OMG DO U HAVE A CRUSH ON MARCO????**

**19:37**

**To: Reiner**

**Shut the fuck up I don’t**

**I thought he was someone else, jfc**

**19:37**

**From: Reiner**

**yeh sure**

**19:39**

Jean couldn’t help but roll his eyes and toss his phone to the other side of the bed. His friends, if that’s what you could call them, were annoying as fuck. He didn’t know why, but they always thought he had a thing for men, or at least they wanted him to. Everytime they were watching a movie or something and a hot guy appeared in the screen, they immediatly started teasing Jean, telling him things like ‘please don’t get a boner’ or ‘Jean we accept you by who you are’. He assumed they were this way because they knew that it bothered the hell out of him, and they enjoyed seeing him suffer.

Or, as Connie said once, “we want to get you out of the closet as soon as possible”.

When his phone buzzed, telling him that he had fifteen new messages from Reiner, he wanted to kill someone. Why had he asked Reiner this guy’s name? What could he use it for? Why did he even want to know it? He was just a random guy who happened to get into his field of vision.

He glared at the ceiling and then groaned for the millionth time in the day. It wasn’t even eight o’clock, but Jean was going to sleep just for everyone’s sake. Mostly his.


	2. No homo and teasing and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean being an idiot with his not-so-idiot friend and his definitely-more-stupid-than-him friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be kind of boring, but this chapter has plenty of information and little things that will be reeeeeally important in the future. Hope you guys enjoy!:)

Jean patiently waited in one of the Starbucks’ booth for Armin to appear. They always did this thing when, once a week, they would meet each other on some café, and then they would just kill the rest of the day talking about anything. They sometimes had really deep talks, but others they could end up talking about the silliest things.

Usually, he was the one being late. He wasn’t the most punctual person on Earth, but Armin didn’t seem to be bothered by it; he was used to it, to say the least. They had been friends since the beginning of times, which was a shock to most people. When Jean was impulsive and agressive, Armin was calm and peaceful. Where Jean punched, Armin talked and tried to find the most logical and convenient-for-both-parts way out of it. They just… didn’t match at all. Almost everyone wondered what could they be hours and hours talking about; how could they find anything to share with the other one, without boring him to death?

At the beginning, it was amusing to Jean, too.

He wasn’t a bad guy, but sometimes not knowing how to deal with people made him come out like one. He snapped, got mad at the tiniest things, couldn’t help but say the truth most of the time… Yeah, he wasn’t your first option when you were looking for someone to talk to. But it seemed as if Armin didn’t mind this behaviour, or he was just too used to it to even complain. However, Armin didn’t see all of it, because Jean was extremely careful around him. It was one of his most valuable friendships, he didn’t want to ruin just because he was an asshole in progress.

“Sorry for the long wait! I had to run some errands before coming here. Eren’s sick,” said the tiny blond while he placed himself and his hot chocolate in front of Jean. Eren was his roommate and best friend since any of them could remember. Jean couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy in his gut. It’s not that he wanted Armin just for him, not even close to that, mostly because he knew he wouldn’t be able to be the best friend he needed: it was just the concern in Armin’s eyes, how he got delayed just because he stayed taking care of Eren… he never had a friend like that. Sure, if he got sick, any of his friends would text him and ask him if he was okay, if he needed anything. But none of them went to but him medicines, or prepared him chicken soup nor any of that cheesy stuff best friends seemed to do those days.

Jean had no one to take care of him.

“Don’t worry about it. I get it.” He took a sip from his dark coffee. “Anything interesting happened to you this week?”

And that’s how Armin started talking about exams, how he stayed up until late at night just to help Eren and his sister, Mikasa, catch up with homework and any difficult subject. Then he proceeded to talk about his family, about his sick aunt and how he needed to go home and see her soon. And with that, his face turned into a gloomy painting. Armin lived with his aunt and uncle since he was twelve, when his parents suddenly dissappeared from Earth’s surface. No one could ever find them; they don’t know if they are dead, alive, or what. From one day to another, they were just… poof, gone.

“What about you? I heard you went to yesterday’s game. Did Connie pay you or something?”

Jean barked a laugh at that. “No, no. I guess he sould have. I needed to get out of my room for a while, I just…”

“…Did your sister call you?”

Armin was the type of person who always knew when something was wrong, and had the incredible ability to know what was the problem. Maybe it was because he knew more about Jean than anyone else but, honestly, he doubted that. It couldn’t be humanly possible to just shoot and guess.

Jean was silent for a few seconds, but then nodded. His friend pursed his lips. “What… what did she say?” Armin asked, tentatively.

“I don’t know. I didn’t answer, and I think she left a message, but I couldn’t be bothered to hear it.”

“Couldn’t be bothered or were too afraid to?”

“… I–I…” Jean closed his eyes in an attempt to dissappear, or make Armin do so, both options were fine with him. “… I don’t want to talk about it.”

Armin sighed. “Jean…” He paused for a second, searching for the right words. “You can’t hide from it forever. You need to face it. If you don’t do it now, then you’ll be forced to, and it will be completely dreadful, believe me. I’m not telling you to go and call her right now, nor tomorrow or next week. But soon. You… you two need to sort this.”

A bubble of grievance formed in the pit of his stomach, and he felt like he could brake someone’s jaw. He knew better than to throw his rage at Armin, because that would do no good, not even solve things. It would just make everything worse. So he just nodded and, in an attempt to change the subject as soon as possible, he asked the first thing that came to his mind:

“Do you happen to know a ‘Marco Bodt’?”

The words left his mouth before he could even think about them. Where did that even come from? What had this guy had to do with his fucking sister? What had this guy had to do with anything? He wasn’t even thinking about him!

Armin was in deep thought for a second before his pursed lips were replaced with a smile. “Yes! Indeed, I do. He is friends with Eren. They do a lot of study sessions and group works together, so I see him really often in my room. Marco’s one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever known.” If that’s what Armin, _Armin fucking Arlert_ , also known as Jesus, said, then this guy was… Wow. “Do you know him?”

“I, well… y–no. I mean, I do, but not r-really, and I just, emm…” _Yes, Armin, of course I know him,_ Jean thought. _I saw him in yesterday’s game and then, like the fucking idiot I am, I asked Reiner for his name. What? Of course I’m not creepy at all!_ “I… saw him, yesterday. He… he seemed like a cute… eh, cool guy. And I… I just wanted to know if someone knew him. I, emm… yeah, that.”

And then, all of a sudden, Armin was laughing. Laughing at him. He was fucking laughing at Jean _oh for God’s sake_. This is why he didn’t have to open his mouth. This is why he had to keep everything to himself, and not involve anyone. He souldn’t have asked for the guy’s name, not even give him a second thought after seeing him in the field. Because this is what happens when Jean shows some interest in someone. Everyone laughs. Because he’s a failure, and he does everything wrong, and he shouldn’t show interest in anyone because they all know he destroys everything he touches, and that he can’t even have a normal talk with someone without snapping and getting mad and and an–

“Jean? Jean!” His thoughts were interrupted by the hight-pitched voice of his friend. “You look like you might just start crying. It’s okay, by the way. I’m not judging you. I just… I just find it quite amusing. All of this, I mean. Us. Me being the first one you come out to an–“

“Woah, woah, woaaaah. Stop right there, blondie. What are you talking about?”

“… Oh, haven’t you just said that you thought that Marco was cute? I thought this was you finally coming out.”

_Finally?_

“Okay, what’s this thing you all seem to have for me being gay? I. Am. Straight. I like Marco in a no homo way.” … That was better in his head. Yeah, definitely better.

Armin sighed, but decided to drop the subject. “Whatever you say. I just… don’t mind me.”

Things got a bit awkward after that, but it wasn’t something Jean wasn’t able to… manage, lets say. When they finished their respective drinks, they both left in different directions and decided to meet again a week later, on Sunday. The accused-of-being-gay-boy was kind of dreading their next meeting, but thought that the awkwardness would have long been forgotten by then, or so he wished. Armin didn’t seem ~~nor was~~ the kind of guy who would forget this talks fastly; even worse, it was as if he had been waiting his whole life for Jean to say those three words, and that it would be really, _really_ difficult for him to get that off his head.

 

* * *

 

When he opened his dorm’s door, he was startled, to say the least, to see Connie lying on his bed. He was the type of guy who spent the whole weekend avoiding his room. Not because of Jean, mind you. The bald guy sometimes tried to persue Jean to leave his dorm, too. He jumped from party to party, or game to game, or in someone’s house… sometimes he even travelled somewhere.

“Hey, Con? Are you okay?”

Connie unglued his eyes from his phone screen and stared at Jean for a few seconds before replying with a simple nod. Okay, this was weird.

“Are you sure? Do you want to talk about something?”

“You wouldn’t understand, Jean. It’s okay.”

Jean closed the door behind him and sat cross-legged on his bed. “Come on, man. You can tell me. We are friends, after all. Friends are supposed to help each other an-“

“I’m in love, man. I’m in love.”

His friend hid his face in his pillow and groaned. “I know, I know it sounds stupid! Why am I upset about something as stupid as this? The thing is that I not only fancy a girl’s body, or just like the way her face looks. I’m totally head over heels for her. I think I’m in fucking love. I think this sucks. I think I want to die.”

He was right. Jean didn’t know what to say or do next. Should he ask this girl’s name? Give him some advice? Pat him in the back?

“It’s Sash, by the way.”

A few seconds after Jean could process those words, he was already picturing his friends’ wedding day, how their kids would look like and all that jazz. They were perfect for each other, everyone knew it. Most people thought they were already dating, which had lead to a bunch of pretty uncomfortable moments for them.

“Will you tell her?”

Connie through a pillow at him. “Are you fucking insane?! Sasha will rip my balls off if I say something about dating. She will think I’m just doing it because everyone wants us to. Or, even worse! What if she says no?”

“But what if she says yes?”

“Yeah, sure, because that’s a thing that happens.” Connie waited a few seconds before speaking again. “It’s as if you didn’t know her or me. She doesn’t like the type of guy I am. Yes, she goes to parties with me, and gets drunk, and does crazy stuff that I loooove. But at the end of the day, she’s the kind of girl who wants to do the Nicholas Sparks’ movie things. She probably would want me to buy her flowers, or kiss her goodnight and goodmorning, send her stupid cheesy texts, remember our anniversaires… I don’t know if I can do that. Sasha probably thinks I’m not able to do it. She probably doesn’t even have a clue that I know she’s a sap in the inside.”

“… You are so, sooo fucked. I think you are drooling at the thought of Sasha smiling at you. Dude, you’re so gross.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Connie laughed. “You say something and I kill you, I swear to fucking Satan.”

“Yeah, right, as if I could call Sash and tell her you have wet dreams about her.”

“Jean!” Connie shrieked while his friend was on the floor, dying from laughter. He could get used to this, y’know? Having his friend around, teasing him about their food lover friend. It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeelloo there! I'm sososos sorry this update is kind of late! I was planning on updating on friday night, but some things went wrong and I wasn't able to finish the chapter befooore today at midday so... yeah! I'm sorry!  
> I haven't really reread a thousand times this chapter to check if there wasn't any brutal spelling or grammar mistake, so I apologize in advance for anything you may be able to (and probably will) find.  
> I hope you liked this chapter! I know it has been short and boring, pretty much like the first one, but that's just because I'm introducing thiiings and probleeems and that. It will be a slow fic, mind you! These two dorks won't be fucking in chapter ten, so... be patient!  
> By the way! Go follow me on Tumblrrr: makemelovecandy. <33  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought! Your comments make me happy :) <3  
> See you guys next week! Byeeee!


	3. Library and spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have known that a spider would lead to you talking to your crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember I was writing a fic?? OH YEAH. Me too. Sorry it took me too long to post this chapter! I was busy with a few things and wasn't able to finish it. I hope you guys like it! :)

**From: the King**

**Heyy party @ ymir’s 2nite, wanna come?**

Jean groaned. He didn’t know why Connie even bothered, to be honest. The worst thing was that he couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt in his gut everytime he rejected his friends’ offer. But, as he said before, he should know by now that Jean’s not the party type of guy. Yeah, yeah, he went to a few parties every now and then, but only if it was on a special ocassion, or if he was feeling like utter shit, which was not his case right now. Luckyly.

**To: the King**

**Srry, can’t. Have to study.**

It wasn’t a complete lie; finals were around the corner, and Jean liked to be fully prepeared for them, even if he was a lazy ass and always ended up studying the night before. When Connie, Eren, Armin and him used to room the four of them together, it was easier to get in the study-mood because the blond was always revising or doing homework, and forced Connie, Eren and Jean to start doing the same thing. But now, when he only roomed with Connie, studying was never an option. Bored? I don’t know man, just go and play with the Xbox or something.  Maybe get drunk. Or fuck someone. So thinking about exams was out of the table unless Connie wasn’t around or nagging him through text messages.

Jean stayed on bed for a while. He downloaded a few games on his phone and started playing a few. Then, he listened to some music. When he stared at the clock, it made him want to kill himself. Seven o’clock? He still had, at least, three hours left to spend doing nothing until he could go to sleep.

He decided, then, to stand up and go for a walk. What harm could it do to him? Maybe he could even find someone who was willing to have a small talk with him. Or he could get hit by a car that suddenly entered the campus… that’d be cool too.

When he got out of his dorm, he was stopped by someone calling out his name. Jean turned around and, when he saw who was jogging through the hall to get to him, he started praying for a truck to just fall from the sky and kill him.

“Jean! Man, long time no see! We spoke and all that, but I haven’t seen you in a while!” Reiner gave him a friendly pat in the back, which seemed more as if he wanted to make him spit out his lungs.

“Reiner… hey. How are you?”

“I’m fine! More than excited for the games that are yet to come. Will you be there? Maybe you’ll get to see someone.” Reiner added a knowing wink at the end of the sentence, which Jean ignored.

“Oh, come on, don’t tell me you’re still with that. I told you, I like no one. Not even someone that I clearly don’t know. That’s ridiculous!” It was getting annoying how many times he had repeated that sentence in the past twenty four hours.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, being completely honest, I really want you to come. Connie and Sasha were fucking ecstatic because of you, man. You should hang with them more often. And come out of your dorm.” He chuckled. “Which, as I can see, is exactly what you are doing. What’s the special ocassion? Someone’s dying? If you tell me that you’re going to Ymir’s party I’ll get a heart attack.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, a party, ha, ha, ha. Don’t be stupid. I’m going to buy some coffe or something. I’m bored.” He stared at Reiner’s face for a few seconds and then said, kind of bitterly, “don’t push me. Maybe I’ll go to another one of your stupid and this-will-give-me-nightmares-forever games.”

Jean sweares to God he never saw Reiner smile a smile as huge as that one ever in his life. “I’ll take you up on that!” He then pulled out his phone and saw he had a thousand texts from Bertholdt. “Someone’s impatient. I’ll see you around, yeah? Have a good night, man.” And with that, he disappeared from Jean’s sight.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and then kept on walking. When he reached the entrance of the dorms’ building, the woman who was on call that night shot him a strange look, probably because he had never seen him before. For the thousandth time, Jean was not the type to leave the building at night time.

He wandered through the campus, trying to find something that caught his eyes. He was about to enter the school’s café, when he saw a really familiar looking someone. They walked at a really fast but chill pace, with a ton of books under their arms. When he saw the small frown this person was wearing, he immediately realized who they were.

Jean couldn’t explain why suddenly his whole body had tensed up, or why his eyes were glued to Marco’s face. Why, all of a sudden, his legs were walking the same path this other person had just walked through. He didn’t keep a rasonable distance, which made it slightly obvious that he was following the taller boy… who seemed oblivious to all of this, mind you.

When Marco entered the library, Jean stopped right on his tracks. He could also get inside. He needed to kill time, and this was the best opportunity life could give him. Stalk someone who he was clearly not interested in.

He opened the doors hesitantly, as if testing the waters. What would he do? Sit beside him? Talk to him? Just sit on the opposite side of the library, grab a book and stare at him as slyly as possible?

Jean was insane.

He was going forward with the last option. He started searching for some books, anything he could get entertained with, when he bumped into someone.

No, wait, that was not what happened.

He _stepped_ on someone.

Yeah, that was better.

 “Ouch!” A tiny voice shrieked from below him. When Jean looked down, he found himself staring into the face of the same boy he was following two seconds before. His feet was literally on the boy’s ribs. What. He jumped backwards as he muttered a low “I-I’m sorry!”

Marco chuckled. “You have nothing to worry about. Actually, It was my fault. I shouldn’t be laying in the middle of the way… The thing is that I just saw a spider, and I wanted to take it out of here before someone started screaming.”

Jean stared at him with disbelief, not before his eyes opened comically wide. “A… a spider, you said?”

The freckled young man nodded. He looked into Jean’s eyes for a few seconds before murmuring: “You are not afraid of spiders, are you?”

Well, shit.

Jean wanted to have a good first impression on this guy. Hey, maybe they could be friends! But, who would want to be friends with a twenty year old man who’s _… afraid of spiders?_

Exactly. No one.

So, instead of screaming for his life, he just barked a laugh. “Me? Afraid of spiders? Yeah, sure.” He kneeled down beside him and said, “Let me help you.”

He was _so_ going to regret this.

“You don’t have to do anything, actually. Just... do you have a torch or something?”

Jean thought for a few seconds before taking out his phone. He went to his home page and put the brightness as high as he could. Then, he handed it to Marco, who sent him a confused look.

“You can, you know, use it as a torch. It’s not much, but…” He shrugged, but the other young man was now smiling a thankful smile.

He went back to his searching position and, a few seconds later, he found the spider.

It was dead.

Jean couldn’t hold the sigh of relief that escaped from his lips. Yes, the dead thing was totally disgusting, but it was better than it being alive and attacking him or something.

When he turned around to face Marco, he saw he was kind of contrite. “I wanted to be a hero.” He whispered, but then laughed.

This whole situation was absolutely ridiculous.

Jean stood up and extended his arm to help him get up, which Marco took it without a second thought. But, when he was already standing on his two feet, he didn’t let go. Instead, he shook Jean’s hand, with a silly smile on his lips.

“I’m Marco.”

“… Jean.”

It seemed as if Marco wanted to say something more, but Jean beat him. “Hey! Aren’t you in the soccer team?”

“How do you know?” Asked Marco, sending him a quizzical look. “I mean, I never play. That’s why. And I never saw you.”

“Well… last game was the first one I’ve ever went to. I was forced to, if I’m being honest.”  Jean scratched the back of his neck as he felt his cheeks flushing into a dark shade of red. “And I, urm… I was bored, so I started… urm… looking around, and then I saw you sitting at the bench. You just caught my eye because you look like you’d be an awesome player.” Now it was Marco’s turn to blush. “Wait, no! I wasn’t checking you out or anything! I just… Ugh, forget about it.”

The taller of the two giggled. “You are funny.” Then he sighed, annoyed. “ I never play. I think the coach hates my guts or something. He doesn’t even let me get on the field when we need a surrogate. The whole team could die, and not even then he would let me touch the fricking ball! Am I such a shitty player? But, how can he know that, if he doesn’t even let me practice?”

“You’re probably an excelent player, Marco. He’s probably just the biggest asshole on Earth.”

“How can you know that? You don’t know him. You don’t know me.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “One of my friends is in the team. Now that I come to think about it, he probably mentioned you some time ago. He said something about the coach being a shithead, that you were a good player and that you should be given a chance. Yep, it was definitely you.”

Maybe what he had just said was a bit of lie. Not all of it, though. It was true that Reiner was constantly complaining about his coach, and that he once had said that he never allowed a few guys play, even if they were okay players. He never said Marco’s name, but he was probably talking about him. It didn’t matter, though, because the boy’s eyes were shinning with hope.

“Really? Who said that?”

“Reiner.”

Marco stared at him in amusement. “You… you are friends with Reiner?”

“Yeah, you could call us that.”

“ That’s so cool! He’s the star of the team! I heard he is a really nice guy.”

“… Who says that about Reiner? He’s an ass.”

Marco’s face fell. “R-really?”

“Well, maybe not an ass. But he’s annoying as fuck. He helps you if you need something, though. But you have to be careful of what you ask him. He doesn’t forget anything. He still teases me about things I did ages ago.”

“He seems like a fun guy. I always wanted to talk to him.”

Was that… jealousy?

No, Jean. Shut up. You barely know the guy. Wait, correction: you don’t know the guy. You just happen to be a creepy stalker and then a thing lead to another and you ended up talking with him, but that doesn’t give you the right to be jealous. Jealous of what, by the way? You’re stupid, Jean. You don’t even have a crush on him, because he’s a guy. And you’re a guy. The no homo shit, Jean. Remember?

“… Are you okay?”

Marco’s voice brought Jean back to reality. “Yes. I am. Sorry.”

“I have to get going… I just came here to get a Shakespeare’s book, but it seems as if it’s not here. So… I’ll see you around, Jean? Maybe you can come to another game!”

Jean stared at him for a few seconds, before replying with a small and shy: “Yeah, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may find.  
> By the way! You can follow me on twitter: @shingekinorin. It's not my personal acc, it's the one I use for anime stuff, and... well, this is clearly anime stuff.  
> See you guys in a few days! I promise you that next chapter will be up sooner than this one :)  
> Thanks for reading xx


	4. Blood and... wait, blood?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean just wants to cry because why did bad things happen to good people, huh?

Jean’s fingertips caressed the guitar strings as soon as his eyes closed.

 _Jesus Christ, that's a pretty face_  
_The kind you'd find on someone I could save_  
 _If they don't put me away_  
 _It'll be a miracle_  


He didn’t even have to think about the lyrics. The words just flew out of his mouth on their own, as if they were conscious.

 _Do you believe you're missing out_  
_And everything good is happening somewhere else?_  
 _But with nobody in your bed_  
 _The night's hard to get through_  
  
A small smile didn’t hesitate to spread widely on his face. He decided it was safe to open his eyes, that he was now confident enough, he wouldn’t be making any stupid mistakes. The first thing he saw was Armin’s yellow pitch hair, which almost covered his eyes who were shinning brightly. Beside him was Sasha, with both her hands covering her mouth in amazement.

 _And I will die all alone_  
_And when I arrive, I won't know anyone_  
  
Jean slightly turned to his right, and almost immediately caught Eren’s eyes. They were full of happiness and excitement. It had been a long time since the last time he saw him like this. And they weren’t even doing anything big. Just playing for their closest friends.

 _Well, Jesus Christ, I'm alone again_  
_So what did you do those three days you were dead?_  
 _'Cuz this problem's gonna last_  
 _More than the weekend_  
  
He didn’t need to turn around to know that Connie’s smile was probably taking his whole face, and that his arms were moving at the fastest speed ever.

Well, Jesus Christ, I'm not scared to die  
I'm a little bit scared of what comes after  
Do I get the gold chariot?  
Do I float through the ceiling?

A few chords later, the song came to an end, but the silence didn’t last long. The three friends of them that were sitting there started clapping and cheering with enthusiasm.

“Woah, guys! That was so… woah!” Sasha ran to where the three boys were positioned. “Now, remember me why did you stop doing this?”

“I dunno.” Replied Eren, scratching the back of his neck. “Well… Maybe, just maybe, Jean and I may have gotten into a pretty heated argument in the middle of one of our rehearsals. That’s why we don’t have a bassist.”

“Please don’t tell me you threw something that hit him on the head and that he’s now… d-d…”

Jean barked a laugh. “Jeez, no. What do you think we are, Sash? Savages?”

Armin rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t put it past you two.”

Both, Eren and Jean, folded their arms over their chests and whined. “Hey!”

“Jokes aside,” Mikasa’s soft and delicate voice filled the room. Everyone turned their attention to her. “You are really good at this. You should keep rehearsing and maybe play a few gigs somewhere.”

“That was what I was going to say, Mika!” Connie chimed in. “We have a thing here, guys. I think we shouldn’t make the same mistake as the last time, rehearse a few times a week, and then… Then we will be able to tour all around the world!”

“First we need a bassist, Connie.” Reminded Jean. “But I still like your idea.”

“By the way…” Started Sasha. “What’s the name of the band?”

The three young man shared an amused look. After a few seconds, they couldn’t help but explode into fists of laughter.

Their friends sent them a quizzical look, but they just shrugged it off. Private jokes were private for a reason.

* * *

 

After that, they played a few more songs, despite Jean’s groans and Eren’s nigglings that he really needed to be somewhere else. They hadn’t practiced in a long time, so at first it was kind of… well, _ughhh_ was a nice way of putting it. But they managed to keep it cool, and their friends couldn’t really care less. They had heard worse.

When they were finally able to escape from their claws, each of them parted different ways. Connie and Sasha went to buy some ice cream while, for the first time in forever, Armin and Mikasa left without Eren, who packed away his guitar and rushed out of the auditorium in record time.

Jean was left all alone in there, but he didn’t really care. After a while of being around people, he always needed, at least, an hour or so on his own. He packed everything while he hummed a tune that got stuck on his head that same morning, while he thought about how things were going just fine. Somehow, he had passed all of his clases of the last semester, and he had started this one with all of his energy; his friends were getting back together after the few fall outs they had had in the summer; his family… well, his parents were good. Everything was nice.

But that didn’t calm him a bit.

This was, probably, the beginning of something.

Maybe something good? Maybe something that would be excelent for him was about to happen?  
  
Who knows?

Jean certainly didn’t.

* * *

 

A few days later, Jean found himself staring at his ceiling at seven a.m, with a loud-snoring-Connie in the bed on the other side of the room. He had woken up a few minutes ago, and couldn’t make himself fall asleep all over again. He had been rolling in his bed for a while now, before he decided he should do something productive.

Like… go for a run.

This might come as a surprise to most people, but Jean actually _enjoyed_ running. He wasn’t a fan of sports but, when he was mad, sad, or whatever, he could always count on a run to make him feel better. He couldn’t quite explain why, but it made him feel as if he was capable of confronting every situation; it also made him forget, focus on something else for a while.

So he threw the first thing he found on his closet, grabbed his phone, his headphones and made his way to the outside world.

Luckyly, it was too early on a Sunday morning for there to be anyone walking around campus, so Jean wouldn’t have to go through the awakward moment of people staring at him while he almost died, all sweaty and out of breath.

 Immediately after some random song on his Spotify playlist called _“Run you lazy ass”_ started playing, his feet started moving at a fast pace, and he could already feel his heart beating faster and faster.

This wasn’t the plan but, suddenly, a certain boy made his way into his mind.

If Jean had been a friend of his, he would have punched himself in the face. Several times, actually. What was all of this about? He was acting like a fricking school girl, for God’s sake! Since when did he got all obsessed over some pretty face?

His mind was a fucking mess.

When did boys’ faces started being attractive? Because, no, this wasn’t going to be another one of those moments like _“now that I come to think about it, I never had a girlfriend. I never found a girl hot. Oh, but neither did I find boys attractive. Maybe I’m Marcosexual!”_ Because it wasn’t even that. He had had a few girlfriends in his high school days, even now he had gone to a few dates with some girls. He enjoyed their company, he considered some of them hot, or really cute.

All of these really bothered him. Why did it have to be so fricking difficult? Why did he even have to _be_ something?

He clearly remembered his exact thoughts on the game day. “I’m definitely straight.” What had happend in the past few days that made his thoughts change direction so abruptly? You couldn’t realize this type of things from one day to another. It took time.

First of all, though, he had to solve the Marco thing. Clearly, he had a ~~n enourmous~~ crush on this guy, even though he had talked to him just once and seen him exactly the same amount of times. This happened in movies and books, right? And also to normal people?

Jean let out a groan.

Right now, he needed a punching ball. Something he could destroy with his own hands.

This was all because he had gone to that fucking game. He shouldn’t have gone. He could have avoided all of this if he had just stayed in his room, watching youtube videos about cute and fluffy cats. What was with people who liked going out, meeting someone, liking others?

It was no use pretending that he didn’t feel anything for Marco, that’s the first thing he had to accept to himself. Maybe it was weird, strange, whatever you want to call it; but denying it would make things worse, in the long term. Hey, maybe it wasn’t that bad! Maybe he could actually manage to forget about it. Maybe it was one of those things that don’t really stay forever; a fleeting crush!

Yeah, it would probably go away in a few days. Until then, he should just try to be chill about it. If he suddenly ran into Marco, he would just politely say hello to him, maybe even have a small talk.

However, when Jean turned around the corner, he almost forgot about what he had just thought.

Because, there he was.

Doing _push ups._

_Fucking push ups._

Jean felt all of his blood drain to his face. Marco was without any shirt on, tears of sweat rolling down his abs, and some dark locks stuck onto his forehead; he could see a few freckles on his back, tracing unknown patterns between them. Jean’s knees were suddenly the weakest thing on Earth and, the next thing he saw was not how Marco noticed him, or the kind smile he sent him. It was, actually, the floor. Hitting his face. Nice.

It wasn’t long before a full-of-concern Marco had jogged to where he was laying, a bunch of his teammates following him suit.

“Oh my God, Jean – your face! You’re bleeding!” Shrieked Marco. “Someone, please, get some tissues or something!”

_He actually remembered my name._

“Are you okay? Do you want me to call someone?” Jean just stared at him without replying. Marco’s brown eyes were staring at him, full of worry. His freckles were all funnyly scattered around his cheeks and forehead, he noticed. His lips were slightly parted, so he could see a bit of his front teeth. “Okay, here’s some cotton. Put it in your nostril. Can you do that, Jean? It will stop the flow, so that will prevent you getting more blood in your face… Does it hurt you somewhere else? Does it even hurt you at all? How did… how did you fell like that? Did you trip over some pebble or something? Jean? Jeaaaan?”

_My name… it sounds so nice when you say it. Please, don’t stop._

“I – I’m… I’m fine, I think.” After those words left his mouth, it was when it hit him. Marco was kneeling beside him… completely shirtless. If Jean moved his hand a few centimeters, he could _actually touch his whole chest jesus fucking christ somebody please save me._ “I don’t how… I just sort of… suddenly I blacked out.”

“Jesus, Kirschtein! You should have seen that! Has someone recorded it or something? It was the most hilarious thing I’ve ever seen, no kidding!” Reiner’s voice reached his ears, and Jean couldn’t help but glare at him. “You’re really lucky that Marco’s here. He knows how to handle this type of situations, right, Bodt?”

“U-uh, ye-eah… I’m kind of good at it. I used to have an ER class in highschool.” Then, he returned his focus to Jean. “We should call you a doctor. You know, for him to check up your nose. Maybe it’s broken.”

And after those words left his mouth, a pang of pain hit his head. All of a sudden, flashbacks of something he couldn’t quite put a name to started blurrying his mind and sight. Screams, blood, death, walls crumbling and tearing apart…

He felt the same thing he felt the first time he saw him in the field. Kind of… recognition. This feeling of having to protect him, to see him smile. It… it wasn’t just a crush. It was something more.

“I-I no! I’m perfectly fine!” Jean jumped up on his feet, and forced a simple smile. “S-see? I can stand! I’m fine, I’m fine! It’s probably just a small thing! It’ll stop bleeding soon. I’m fine. What do you take me for? A porcelain doll?”

Marco looked at him, concerned, his brows furrowed. “Are you sure? Don’t you want me to call someone? It wouldn’t bother me at all, I swear –“

“Thank you, M-marco. But I’m fine.”

Marco still stared at him with something Jean couldn’t quite put a name to, but then he shrugged it off, smiled and extended his arm. “Give me your phone.” At  Jean’s confused look, he giggled and then clarified. “I’ll add my number, so you can give me a call or text me if you need anything. Because of your nose, I mean.”

Jean handed him his phone with a shaky hand, but smiled at him nonetheless.

_Good luck with that crush of yours leaving any time soon, Kirschtein._

* * *

 

 Back at his dorm, Jean found himself actually considering calling Marco. He didn’t have anymore paper towels to clean himself with, and his nose hurt like hell. He knew that it was a really sensitive part of the human body, so there was nothing to be afraid of. Don’t panic, Kirschtein. It’s okay.

Unanticipatedly, his phone started buzzing like mad. When he checked the caller ID, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, mom.”

“Jeanbo!” A tender voice came from the other side of the line. “How are you, darling? I wasn’t able to call you before; you know how work is… I’ve been on call nonstop. This is the first night in almost a week that I’m home.”

“It’s okay, mom. No worries.”

“So, come on, tell me! Anything interesting going on right now? How are your grades?”

“Everything’s just fine. I don’t know if it’s interesting or not, but the guys and I decided to, like… bring back to life the band we used to have in high school. Our friends liked how we sound.”

“Really?! Sweety, that’s amazing! I always knew you were a really good singer and guitar player. Haven’t I told you that a thousand? It was about time you guys realized!” She then rambled on and on about how she would always be in the front row at their shows, and how she would the number one fan, that she would learn to bake chocolate cookies or whatever they wanted her to do. Jean barely heard her, just humming in agreement here and there, and ocassionally flushing like mad at some inappropiate thing she said.

“Oh, shit!”

“What’s wrong, honey?!”

“I just, ugh – It’s nothing.” He threw his phone to the bed and rushed to his bag, desperately looking for something that could just pretend to be a paper towel. He could hear his mom’s shrieks and demands of _what’s wrong? Jean! Jean!!_ all over the other side of the room. “Nothing, mom!” He screamed. “Just gimme a second, okay? I’ll be right back with you!” There was definitely nothing he could use anymore. What would he do? Use his hoodie to stop the bleeding? He could, for now. Maybe he could text Connie and ask him to bring some tissues.

When he grabbed his phone, his mom was still asking for answers. In a breath, he retold the story as best as he could, clearly taking out the parts of him drooling over the guy helping him. When he finished, all his mother could reply was: “Call this guy as soon as possible. He’ll help you.”

“I don’t want to be a bother, mom. Anyway, I could just ask Conn-“

“Jeanbo, why are you so silly? This poor boy is probably really worried about you, and wants to know how you feel. At least just text him to thank him for what he’s done.”

Jean sighed into the receiver. “Mom, he’s probably doing something more important th-“

His mother’s stern voice cutted him abruptly. “Jean.”

“Okay, okay! I’ll text him right now.”

“Please, don’t mess up your t-shirt or whatever you are wearing.”

Too late.

* * *

 

**> >To: Marco Bodt**

**hey!, uh, it’s jean? remember me? The guy who fucked up his nose? Haha**

Lamest shit he had ever sent in his life.

**> >To: Marco Bodt**

**So uh**

**I just wanted to thank you for your help and all that**

Jean didn’t even have time to lock his cellphone before Marco replied.

**> >From: Marco Bodt**

**Yes, of course! Hi Jean! :^) I’m glad that you are better!**

**Do you need anything?**

**> >To: Marco Bodt**

**nah thanks**

**actually yeah**

**Do you know where to they sell paper towels in here?? or smth like that. Anythings useful**

**> >From: Marco Bodt**

**Is your nose still bleeding? D: I could take you some cotton if you want me to?**

**Just tell me your dorm number!**

**> >To: Marco Bodt**

**nononono dont worry**

**i don’t want to be a bother**

**> >From: Marco Bodt**

**You’re not a bother, Jean.**

**I know we don’t know each other, but I swear I’m not a serial killer or anything.**

**I just want to help you feel better:D**

Another fucking smiley face would be the death of him. How old was he? Eleven?

* * *

 

Just five minutes later he heard three knocks on his door, and Jean had to cover his nose with the now red sleeve of his white hoodie before opening the door.

And there he was, with all his charm and a stupid grin on his face, which vanished as soon as he saw Jean’s state. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, with a pair of grey sweatpants.

“Jean! You should have called me earlier! What would have happened if you bled off?” His voice made it toally clear that he wasn’t lying; he was actually concerned about Jean’s wellbeing, which gave Jean a warm feeling that spread all over his body.

“I – I don’t know.” He sat on the floor and glared at the floor. “I didn’t want to be a bother. What if you were with your girlfriend or something? Or with a friend? Or at a party?”

Marco laughed at that. “I don’t have a girlfriend, so that’s not a problem. And, yeah, maybe I could’ve been at a party, but I would have tried to help you in some way or another. Maybe call you a doctor.” Then, he sat in front of Jean. “But that’s not the issue here, it’s actually your nose. Here, have some tissues.” He handed him a box full of them. “Does it hurt?”

Jean nodded while he struggled trying to open the box, a frown on his face. Marco really tried no to laugh at him, but it was kind of a funny thing to see. “Maybe you should really see a doctor, Jean.”

The thought of having to spend the rest of the night all alone in a hospital was enough reason for Jean to shake his head and decline Marco’s offer. But he wasn’t going to drop the subject. “They won’t hurt you, I promise. I’ll make sure of that.” Jean’s cheeks were as red as Marco’s.”I-I mean! If you want me to-to stay with you! I… I have nothing else to do, anyway.”

Jean pondered the possibility. He really, really needed a doctor to see his nose and determine what the actual fuck was wrong with it; but, as cliché as it may sound, Jean was actually terrified of hospitals. And, for the thousand time, he didn’t want to be a bother.

“I already texted my friend and told her that something popped up, that I’ll need to cancel our movie night.” When Jean opened his mouth to protest, Marco stopped him. “Don’t worry. The guy she likes will probably be there, too, so I would have just ended up being the third wheel. As always.” He stood up, grabbed his bag and checked that he had his car keys, and then motioned for Jean to follow him.

* * *

 

When they reached the parking lot, Marco made his way towards a brand new black Audi. And Jean’s mouth almost touched the floor.

“Wait, are you serious?!” Jean inquired. “Are you a college student or what?”

Marco laughed, embarassed. “I… The perks of having a father who’s the owner a big corporation, I guess.”

Jean just stared at the car, amazed. Great school, literally Jesus because this boy was the kindest human being ever, great body because, well, sports, duh, and… this? Did Marco had the life every single person in the world dreamed of? Lucky, lucky.

Marco opened the passanger’s door so Jean could get in. As soon as he did, the scent of coffee and a cologne he wasn't used to overwhelmed him. He scanned the car as fast as he could, and was surprised at how cleaned it looked. And that’s when he felt the pang of guilt in his chest. “Hey, Marco? I, uhm… I’m bleeding, y’know? And your car… I just…  It’ll be pretty gross, dude. I can just call a cab and – “

“No! No biggie. It won’t disintegrate just because of you. I can call someone who will clean it as soon as we’re back. Don’t… don’t stress about it. Just get comfortable; it’s about thirty minutes ‘til we get to the closest ER.”

Jean turned around and smiled at him. “Thank you, Marco. Really. You shouldn’t be doing any of this. We are not even friends.”

“… Maybe I want us to.”

Jean chuckled. “Likewise, then.”

* * *

When they got to ER, it was already past ten p.m. Marco told Jean to go and sit down while he talked to the recepcionist. When he got there, caught the girl’s attention and she turned around to face him, his eyes opened widely in recognition and suddenly they were both hugging and giggling like mad. She was a petite blonde, quite cute actually, with long hair and baby blue eyes. She looked like a princess. They both talked for a few minutes, until Marco remembered why he was there in the first place, and rapidly explained the whole situation to this misterious girl. She turned around and stared at Jean, concern suddenly all over her face, and told Marco that she would try to get him checked as soon as possible. Marco sent her a sweet smile in return, and walked towards Jean to sit beside him, who was waiting him with a cocked eyebrow.

“Sorry about that,” Marco said, shyly. “She’s one of my closest friends. Used to date for a while in highschool until we, urm… well, until she realized she battled for the other team.” He then laughed. “She made things easier for me. I was about to break up with her for the same reason.”

Jean stared at him, trying to process what he had just said. What did that even mean?

“Oh! I… I hope you don’t mind. We were going to be friends, so I thought – well, you needed to know…  I mean, I guess you should, maybe you’re all grossed out now… and I… sorry.” Marco covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the blush that was now covering his cheeks. Since when was this guy shy, huh? He seemed pretty confident the two times Jean had talked to him. “You’re probably disgusted. I –I’ll leave now if you want me to, I –“

Jean chuckled. “Dude, you haven’t grossed me out. I mean, that’d be pretty hypocritical coming from me, so…”

“Oh, so you too…?”

“I…” Jean sighed, with his sleeve still over his nose. “It’s complicated, y’know? I’m not sure… yet.” At Marco’s inquisitive look, Jean replied: “I mean… I like this guy. That’d make me gay, right? But I’m not sure if I’ve ever liked a guy before. So… yeah. But I still like some girls. It’s… confusing.”

Marco hummed in agreement. “I get what you mean. I used to feel the same way.” He turned around to look at Jean. “Just don’t stress yourself. You have plenty of time to decide this. Nobody’s rushing you. I’m here if you need anything.”

_Really? So, if I asked you to kiss me, just to, like, you know, see how it feels to be kissed by a guy… It’s just to try it! I don’t have feelings for you or anything! Hahaha… would you?_

Probably not, Jean thought. He was about to thank Marco, when a big pain on his nose stopped him right on his tracks. “Oh, shit fuck moth-fuck!” He leaned until his face was resting over his legs, and started pinching his cheeks in order to take the pain somewhere else. Marco had stood up and was desperately trying to get him some ice, or some medicine, anything that could make him feel better. When Jean opened his eyes, he saw that now, both his sleeves were covered in blood. Oh, yeah, and his jeans.

... That was going to be a really long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER LIKE, NO KIDDING, THREE WEEKS AGO AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I NEVER POSTED IT.  
> I'm not so happy with the ending, but if I didn't end it there then I would have to write 30k more words and have you guys waiting ages for this chapter so... yep.  
> I haven't edited it yet, so there will be probably some mistakes! I'm sorry!  
> I hope you're enjoying this so far! I don't know when will next chapter be up - I hope that it's sooner than what I think - but... yeah! (You won't have to wait more than a month, I promise)  
> Love you tonnnss, thanks for reading! x  
> By the wayy! If you want to, you can find me on tumblr (makemelovecandy.tumblr.com) :))  
> See youuuuuuu!


End file.
